


Honored Guest (Nezahualpilli x Reader)

by granbluefantasies (hereisnowhy)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereisnowhy/pseuds/granbluefantasies
Summary: The King of Eagles has a funny way of showing gratitude.Not that you're complaining.
Relationships: Nezahualpilli (Granblue Fantasy) x Reader, Nezahualpilli (Granblue Fantasy)/Reader, Reader x Nezahualpilli (Granblue Fantasy), Reader/Nezahualpilli (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 33





	Honored Guest (Nezahualpilli x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you out there who are also thirsty for this big, blustery bird man.

“I’m truly glad the banquet pleased you,” Nezahualpilli’s voice boomed near your ear, “But the night is yet young. There are many more ways in which I’d like to show you my gratitude.”

The massive wooden chair he sat in - more like a throne, really - was at the head of a long table still strewn with plates, bowls, and platters of food, but the banquet-goers had departed, moving the festivities outside. You were straddling his lap, your knees on either side of his hips, and gasping with delight at the pressure of his girthy cock currently buried deep inside you. He had the heft of your ass and thighs cupped in his wide palms, fingers kneading your flesh as he rocked your body against him.

Your arms were locked around his neck, your face nestled beneath his jaw, moaning softly and planting needy little kisses against his skin. You attempted to speak, but as he suddenly gripped your ass harder and began moving you up and down your words were swept away. He grunted lowly in satisfied exertion, thrusting his hips up leisurely into your sopping core as you bounced on his cock. As you rode him he moved an arm to sweep his cloak around you, covering your body and enclosing the two of you within the mantle.

You could feel the rigid curve of his dick rubbing right up against a delicious spot inside you and you nipped at his neck, whimpering, begging him to continue. The chieftain chuckled softly and hammered his hips up into you, wrapping both powerful arms around your body and pinning you against his torso as he fucked you hard; the feel of his muscles rippling beneath you, the crushing force of his embrace and the mind-numbing bliss of his cock pounding into you sent you over the edge and your orgasm tore through you. You wailed for him, shuddering against him, and the sound of your cries coupled with the pulsing throb of your pussy around his shaft brought him to his peak as well. With a final heavy thrust and a low hum of satisfaction he pumped you full of his bountiful seed, cum shooting so deep inside you you could feel the heat of it far beyond the reach of his cock.

“Ahhh,” he sighed mightily, cradling you against him and rubbing your back with one hand. “And thus concludes the evening’s first act of unity. You can be assured there will be many more to follow, if you are willing,” he concluded with a broad smile. He brought a hand to your chin, tilting your head up and fixing you in his benevolent amber gaze.

“What say you, honored guest of mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me at tumblr.com/granblue-fantasies to ask questions and submit suggestions and requests.  
> Thank you!


End file.
